Los traidores no ganan
by L-Martell
Summary: Los traidores no ganan


**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars no me pertenece, únicamente utilizo a sus personajes y universo con fines de entretenimiento y por el amor que siento hacia el Obidala.

**N/A**: Simplemente necesitaba escribir algo de Obidala es todo, es un one-shot curioso y sin fin.

¡Que la fuerza los acompañe!

* * *

—¡No son hijos míos, me has mentido todo este tiempo! —Anakin gritó furioso, Padmé trató de respirar pero le fue imposible, la presión sobre su cuello era demasiado fuerte, ella comenzó a ver pequeñas puntitos negros—. ¡Estás de su parte ha venido contigo a matarme!

—Déjala, Anakin —Padmé apenas pudo escuchar la voz de Obi-Wan, cuanto se alegraba ella ahora de que él la hubiera seguido a hurtadillas—. Que la dejes...

De lo único que pudo ser consciente Padmé fue de que estaba cayendo al suelo, después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Padmé se despertó y pudo ser consciente de lo que había a su alrededor es que se encontraba en una cama quirúrgica, las luces de la habitación le dañaban la vista, escuchó voces a lo lejos poco entendibles, los pitidos de los máquinas médicas, intento hablar, trato de decir aunque fuera una sola palabra pero su garganta estaba seca, le dolía mucho su cuello, reunió todas sus fuerzas posibles y llevo una mano a su vientre.

Lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al no sentir a sus hijos, en los días pasados ellos se movían constantemente, en algunas ocasiones causándole muchas cosquillas mientras se encontraba en una reunión del Senado, sollozo sin querer. Unos segundos después sintió como alguien tomaba de su mano y la apretaba para decirle que no estaba sola en esos momentos, recibió una tranquilidad abrupta al instante y supo que usaba la fuerza sobre ella. _Ondas tranquilizadoras, _le había dicho él una vez.

Con pesar abrió los ojos y se encontró con los verdes grisáceo de Obi-Wan.

—Ellos se encuentran bien —Fueron las palabras que ella necesito para seguir calmando la angustia que se adentraba con ella— pero tienes que tenerlos ahora, Padmé.

* * *

Durante el parto Padmé dudaba de que fuera a sobrevivir tenía momentos en los que sus pensamientos le jugaban chueco, voces en su mente le decían que iba a dejar a sus gemelos en una oscura República que ahora era conocida como el Imperio.

No era imaginación de ella, podía sentir que alguien intentaba arrebatarle la poca voluntad que le quedaba, escuchaba la voz de Anakin en su mente, sentía que algo oscuro y peligroso la rodeaba, una nueva contracción la golpeo con fuerza y su mirada se dirigió a Obi-Wan, que sostenía a su hijo en sus brazos, por ellos y por él se aferró a la vida.

* * *

El dolor que sentía en su cuello aun no se iba, el médico droide le informo que en un par de días más el dolor desaparecería por completo, los gemelos estaban profundamente dormidos a su lado. Padmé acarició la suave mejilla de Leia, su preciosa hija. Tan inocentes

—Separados los bebés deben ser —Yoda le informó al cuarto día del nacimiento de los gemelos—Poderosos juntos son, pero en peligro constante estarán.

—¿Y separarlos es la mejor opción? ¿No podríamos ir con usted?

—Lugar oscuro al que voy, tanta oscuridad no podrían soportar ustedes.

Padmé sollozó en silencio tras terminar esa reunión con el Maestro Yoda, volvió a las habitaciones asignadas para encontrarse con Obi-Wan que tenía en sus brazos a Luke. En la última semana Obi-Wan se quedaba con ella cuando llegaba la noche, no hablaban sobre lo que ocurrió en Mustafar, no era necesario hacerlo. Cada noche antes de dormir ella se aferraba a él, temiendo que al despertar al día siguiente él no estaría ni Luke, dormir era un temor pero hacerlo en sus brazos era reconfortante.

—Leia irá a Alderaan, es tu elección si decides seguirme a Tatooine —Obi-Wan se sentó a su lado.

—¿Podemos quedarnos con Luke? —murmuró y la esperanza en ella renació un poco, buscó su mirada y se arrepintió de hacerlo al ver la negatividad en sus ojos.

—Los traidores nunca ganamos nada.

—Traicionar a Anakin quizás no fue lo correcto pero jamás me arrepentí, ahora tenemos a los gemelos —Padmé se separó de Obi-Wan y fue a ponerse al lado de la cuna en donde los niños estaban—. Ganamos dos hijos, Obi-Wan.


End file.
